


Going Famous

by MaRuX



Category: Danny Phantom, Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRuX/pseuds/MaRuX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake and a political maneuver. Misplaced items, suspicious-looking talking animals, fun homework and lessons for the supernatural. Massive fangirling and a onesided battle in which one of the opponents pretty much has no chance whatsoever of winning. Because a crybaby dead superstar is in a town full of ghosts and has some business to attend to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I think I've got this. This is the intro for a story I've been planning for quite a while!
> 
> I have a genereal idea of where I want to go and I have the main ideas I want to include, but any suggestions are more than welcome! I'm still a newbie when it comes to anything more than oneshot character studies, so I can't decide upon a lot of character interactions to stick with. So if there's anything you'd think could work and you'd like to see, feel free to tell me! C: I'll see if it seems plausible and/or sticks with the main plot of the story and I'll try my best to serve.
> 
> Welcome, I hope you'll enjoy the ride!

Spencer scratched the back of his head, preoccupied, on his way through the BJC mansion's many corridors.

"Oh man, Billy's not gonna like this…" the boy muttered to himself, combing with his fingers through messy brown hair.

"HEY SPENCE" Spencer jumped at the sudden voice. He clutched at his heart as Billy's transparent form popped up from the wall right behind his shoulder. The spirit pushed his designer shades up his nose, mimicking pure laid-back coolness. "What's the news from that super-mega-epic BJC exhibition in Japan?" But then he waved his hand dismissively, not waiting for a response." Nah, don't tell me, of course it was a hit."

Obvious to the brown-haired boy's face-palming, the apparition removed his shades and traced the smooth sweep of (ghostly) hair styled in its usual messy strands and spikes, preening like the self-conscious model he was.

"So when's my stuff coming back?"

Spencer groaned at that, peering at his shoes through his fingers, frown in place.

"Billy…" he began, struggling for a moment as he now had the spirit's attention. Best friend or not, Billy often had the tendency of being pretty difficult and the news would certainly more or less upset him. But he would have to find out sooner or later, so better to just get it over with. Spencer sighed. "We just got a call. Turns out a part of the crates with the exhibits got lost on the way back."

After a moment of silence, the ghost dropped his glasses and let out an appalled gasp.

"They WHAT?" Spencer winced as Billy started tossing and turning in the air, rambling, limbs flailing. He then suddenly jumped in front of him, gripping the boy by the face.

"Say it ain't so, Broman! This is a disaster!" Spencer, cheeks squished between two translucent hands, could practically hear the exclamation marks in the sentence. The ghost let go and then proceeded to float across the ceiling in circles, moaning in distress, hands in his hair. "What am I gonna doooooo?!"

Spencer started to smooth out the front of his T-shirt, in search for something to busy himself with. He didn't really know what to feel about the whole thing. Sure, it's always bad when you lose something personal – anyone could tell you that- but those things were iconic things which belonged to an iconic figure and, on top of that, there was the fact that it was pretty much the Wright family's responsibility to take care of them. And it wasn't even about them being a deceased relative's stuff (and wasn't that an odd thought) – not that that wasn't important either, of course.

They were also part of a worldwide legacy, the only things linking a former legend to this world, the last link of a ghost to his humanity. He was aware of the implications of losing track of any of the precious cargo on the way, even for a little while. It was way too risky to get careless over it. They were authentic objects, irreplaceable and crazy expensive to boot.

Not to mention his best friend's only way of being seen by ordinary people.

"Well, Billy." He picked on a loose thread on his red sleeve, and let some cheerfulness seep into his voice, trying to brighten the mood." There's good news and bad news."

Billy paused at that, looking up from the crook of his elbow he had curled around his face to cover glassy eyes. He sniffled, wiping his glowing ectoplasmic tears with the sleeve of his transparent coat, like the big baby he was.

"What?" he croaked. Spencer smiled tentatively, hands behind his back.

"Turns out they were able to track where they ended up. The good news is that they've made it across the border and they're in the USA."

Billy let out a relieved sigh at that, relaxing for a moment. "Phew…!"He then resumed his fretting once more after that, hands tense and eyes jittery. "And what's the bad news?" The boy got into eye contact with his best friend, arms crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face.

"The bad news is that they're now in a small town called Amity Park. And it might take a while before they can be shipped back here too. Something about the delivery service there getting constant interference which the authorities there can't fully explain nor prevent."

Billy groaned at that. "What the ham? That's outrageous!" He jumped up, once more in Spencer's face, frowning indignantly. "I knew I shouldn't have let other people put their hands on the Cobra's trove! You just can't trust them to take care of them properly!" Spencer didn't say it, but he recalled how Billy had thrown into the truck all the items he could find to deliver to Japan for the exhibit.

A long transparent arm looped around the boy's shoulder, pressing his side onto a bony, faintly glowing form in designer's clothes. "Well then, we'll just have to do the job ourselves! Let's go to Anime Park and bring my stuff back!" Billy declared cheerfully.

" _Amity_ Park." Spencer corrected, squirming against his best friend. For an invisible ghost who practically had the consistency of a goopy string of jelly, it was really weird how solid he could feel sometimes.

"Then good thing mom and dad thought this whole thing is a great opportunity for a fieldtrip…" Spencer added as he extricated himself from Billy's grip.

"Field trip?" The ghost's eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"Yeah, apparently mom has a relative living in that town." The boy responded while dusting himself off, looking for any ectoplasm stuck to his clothes. " She thought it was a good idea to have a family reunion. Also, the mayor convinced them that it'd lead to a loss of credibility if word gets out that "such precious cargo" had been neglected like this. And he negotiated with my folks to have the transport company get the rest of the exhibit there for a short detour. Called it "publicity with mutual benefits"." He made air quotes with both hands at the end.

"Huh. That actually sounds pretty smart." Billy piped up, hovering in the air in contemplation, cradling his chin in his hand.

"So you're not bothered?" the brown-haired boy asked, concerned. It was a pretty big deal and the change of plans kind of unpleasantly sudden. "I mean, it does sound like the best case scenario for such a nasty surprise, but still..."

"Meh, what can you do? Sounds okay to me." the ghost shrugged. He then popped back to his sunny disposition, leaning into the boy's personal space once more. "Besides, we're probably doing the townspeople there a favor! How often do they get a first class event with a worldwide celebrity there?" He placed his shades back on his face, chin high, grinning excitedly. "I bet that'll bring some much needed excitement into that boring, quiet little town of theirs!"

Spencer mirrored his grin. Billy could be so positive sometimes. He was a counter-balance to his more realistic outlook. Sometimes the boy felt the ghost's optimism was infectious as well as reassuring. Even if his arguments weren't so good and neither were his ideas fool-proof many times… Spencer was aware of how often he just couldn't help but believe his best friend's words.

No matter how wrong they often ended up being.


	2. Follow The Concrete Cheese Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the strength to finish this chapter! Yay!
> 
> It was fun to write once I got a general idea of the atmosphere.  
> More filler stuff, I hope you like it anyway!

Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park, was a man of many faces; but peeling away all the layers he build up for himself on his way in life…. He liked to think that deep down he was pretty simple and straightforward.

He was a wealthy, highly successful man. Vlad was not ashamed to admit his own selfishness. Perhaps not every specific desire of his, at least not in the open (such as having Maddy Fenton for himself, killing Jack and adopting Daniel as his son.) But nonetheless…

He was actually pretty picky when it came to things he chose to care about. And when he wanted something, he wanted it pretty badly enough to do anything to have it. He was smart enough to pick his battles wisely. He knew not everything was for the taking and he didn't intend to be needlessly greedy when it came to having possessions. So far, so good…

Vlad Masters didn't plan to get so hung up over a pop-star's wardrobe which accidentally ended up in his town.

But when he witnessed the opening of one of the crates the cargo came in, he felt something odd to say the least. As the nails were removed from the crates and the first lid removed, a shudder crackled down his spine and his breath showed up. It was like his ghost sense had gone off, but it lasted only for a split second, so he couldn't be sure.

As his staff cautiously unfurled the bubble wrap and plastic sheets, a colorful display shone in front of his eyes and his heart seemed to flat-line, like he was in front of Pariah Dark all over again.

And he knew he had something worth looking into.

* * *

It was ridiculous how excited his family was at the prospect of fame. Even after they moved into the Cobra mansion they didn't really let go of what Billy himself called "the commoner's flow".

Perhaps because they never grasped the implications that came with having any of the things they now had… ( _They were now living in a world-known luxurious mansion in Hollywood for goodness sake_!)

"Oh oh, look, we're almost there!" Jane piped up excitedly from the front seat.

Which is most likely why they so readily agreed to drive across the country to a little town at the promise of fame and publicity. In their family car. While they had high class limos, airplanes and BJC tour busses as part of their inheritance from their multi-billionaire distant relative.

They probably wouldn't even know what to do with any fame they would've gained. Spencer was pretty certain of that.

"Finally!" the ghost in the car exclaimed, head popping up from between the couch cushions. He had been constantly migrating from one part of the vehicle to the other halfway during the trip, sometimes out of Spencer's sight for hours, probably sleeping on top of the hood, braiding Hugh's scarves and making knots in Jane's wigs or having a private party along with their spare tire in the car trunk.

At one point he heard the ghost practically screaming the Flinstones' theme song as the car suddenly leaped ahead in the air a few times, propelled by Billy's invisible legs. One time the ghost had been plastered to the car's windshield making faces at his dad, who had been completely clueless to the whole stressful (for Spencer) ordeal. Hugh kept humming serenely along with the song on the radio and his son had never been so glad he was the only one who could see Billy; considering his usual luck, they might've otherwise ended up in a messy car crash and one step away from multiple heart attacks (not just him, as it usually was the case).

He couldn't talk nor make any gestures to tell him to stay put during the trip, at the risk of being seen or heard by his parents. "Special effects" or not, talking to himself couldn't possibly be explained using his usual excuse.

(At least his little sister wasn't coming with them. Jessica already left for some karate training camp and would stay there for the rest of the month. Small blessings as they were, Spencer cherished them. )

"Yeah… finally." he grimaced as he pushed Billy's head back under the cushions. He heard a muffled indignant "Hey!" but he paid it no mind.

Field trips shouldn't be so stressful.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Wright, I presume!" a grey-haired man in a dark suit exclaimed pleasantly enough as they exited the car. He shook Hugh's hand and then bowed, back straight as he kissed Jane's hand.

"Oh my!" she giggled like the little girl she was.

"Such a pleasure." He practically purred, oozing confidence and poise from every pore as he distanced himself from the family. His eyes looked like they had examined them from the inside out and he knew something they didn't.

"Hoo hoo, the pleasure's all ours. You must be Mayor Masters!" Hugh piped up, jolly and obvious as always. "Thanks for the invitation to your _lovely_ town!" Spencer eyed the large cracks practically everywhere on the sidewalk, the dented light posts, practically twisted into ribbons. He didn't miss the large billboard as they entered the town, holes burned into the cheery-looking image of a happy family and an optimistic slogan. And he knew his folks weren't as obvious as not to notice the damage as well. Hugh did mutter something in bewilderment but he quickly went back to his chipper mood, like he didn't just drive them into such a questionable place. It seemed a reoccurring theme here, at least in the area they were in.

The entire place looked like a chunk of concrete Swiss cheese - with metal noodles on top.

"Ah, and who is this young man?" Spencer's musings were interrupted by the steady, low voice. "You must be Spencer Wright." The mayor had this weird look up close, like one of those paintings whose eyes seem to follow you wherever you go.

"Uh-yeah. I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you, sir…" He shook his hand and the touch felt normal enough.

"I am so glad you've all managed to get here safely. Although I would've expected you had the resources for a more ah- glamorous way of transport." He eyed their family vehicle with something left unsaid out loud.

"Actually, we do." Spencer crossed his arms, still a bit put off by the whole topic. His parents, sometimes, honestly…

"Oh no, Mister Masters sir!" Hugh exclaimed, waving his hands around in a negative gesture. "The Wrights _always_ take the family car when going on a family trip! It's a part of the whole experience!"

A moment of silence was left after the declaration, Spencer and Mayor Masters both with a deadpan expression on their faces – the older man's more politely subtle. (The boy, on the other hand, had no qualms – and neither the patience right now – to try and hide it.)

"I'm sure." Masters finally concluded in a voice which suggested mere agreement for the sake of diplomacy. (Spencer kinda wished he could have that much self-control when it came to his quirky family…)

"This baby has been with us through thick and thin. Why, it's practically part of the family!" Hugh continued as he affectionately rubbed his fingerprints over the windshield, clearly enjoying the topic and willing to talk about it in detail.

"Daaaad!" Spencer whined; he couldn't take it anymore, damn it! "We have stuff to do, remember? The exhibition? At least let's get to the hotel first, I'm _starving_ ; and I swear that if you're gonna stay here and talk about the _car_ 's baby pictures I'm gonna curl up in one of these holes in the ground and _sleep right here_."

Hugh paused for a moment and then straightened up with his hands on his hips. "You're right, son!" He was _beaming_ ; Spencer's dad was a literal ray of sunshine and no amount of science could make that less of a fact.

"YEAH, food! I'm starving!" Billy piped up, his head now sticking out of the car's exhaust pipe. " _I can see the family resemblance here…"_ Spencer thought glumly. Never mind the fact that the family relation was from his mother's side. The ghost started coughing violently right after his joyful exclamation and he slinked back from where he came from, coughs echoing through the entire car frame. (Billy didn't even need to breathe… Did nothing ever make sense with any of the people Spencer knew?)

And so they moved on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action in the next chapter, promise! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> Any suggestions/comments? Feel free to contact me. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
